1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of coupling mechanisms, and, more specifically, to a fluid line connection device and methods of operation thereof.
2. Related Art
Fluid line coupling mechanisms are popular for connecting a hydration tube to a hydration container or reservoir such as a water bottle or a hydration pack. For example, fluid line coupling mechanisms can be used in a recreational setting, an athletic setting, or a work setting requiring continuous or intermittent hydration. Users in such settings are often under time duress and require a fluid line coupling mechanism which is easy to operate and securely couples a fluid line to a connection device.
Existing fluid line coupling mechanisms often involve twisting a tube or tube adaptor onto a port of a container or reservoir through a threading mechanism. However, such coupling mechanisms are often slow and require excessive motion or coordination on the part of the user. In addition, such coupling mechanisms may require the user to remember which direction to twist or turn the tube or adaptor.
In addition, other existing fluid line coupling mechanisms involve a button or trigger which can be depressed or squeezed in order to release the tube or tube adaptor from an inlet port. However, such buttons or triggers often jut out or are positioned external to the coupling mechanism which makes such coupling mechanism more prone to accidental release or dislodging in outdoor or fast moving environments.
Therefore, a solution is needed that can quickly couple a fluid line to a port or inlet of a container, reservoir, or pipe without excessive coordination or attention on the part of the user. In addition, such a solution should ensure that no button or trigger protrudes radially from the coupling mechanism. Furthermore, such a solution should not be overly complex and be cost-effective to manufacture.